Rose
by nightworldlover6
Summary: This is a rewrite of Dark Angel with a new character, who, in my mind, is awesome. This is about multiple other night world characters! Lots of adorable sweet stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Ash in Dark Angel. He is with a girl named Rose. She is 2000 years old, a half-witch, half-vampire. She is Ash's sidekick and has been with him for 2 years. She has two triplet sisters, Lily Harman and Violetta. Lily works for Thierry, she is a witch, but is still immortal. Violetta is exactly 50% witch and 50% vampire. Rose is mostly vampire and a lot like Ash.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Night World**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Wait!" I suddenly said.

"Ugh, What?" Ash was irritated, we were at the Black Iris and supposed to be having fun.

"I hear something."

"You're always hearing something!"

"No, this is important! Come downstairs," I pulled him with me down the stairs. In the basement, a girl was being harassed. She looked human. I shared a knowing glance with Ash, signaling what to do. I shoved my way into the crowd, grabbed the girl's arm, and walked out, dragging her along. I took her outside the club. Ash followed us.

"Thank you, who are you? Why did you help me?" She asked, she sounded scared. I didn't know how to answer that, so I asked her a question.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at her, now that I noticed, she wasn't fully human. She had tinges magic in her aura.

"Someone told me to come here."

"Well, what's your name?" I tried to sound angry, as if daring her to come back here.

"Gillian. Are you a vampire?"

"Yes, I'm Rose. You shouldn't be here, you are too human."

"Don't worry, I won't come back." Ash took her to her car. I stood there, watching her go. There was something about her...she seemed familiar. After she drove away, and Ash came back, we went back into the club to talk.

"Well, that's a night ruined!" Ash said.

"We still have hours-" He cut me off.

"No! You're going to keep thinking about her and we won't have any fun!"

"Fine," I was exasperated, Ash was never like this. "I won't think about her while we're here, come on," I took his hand and led him to the bar."You haven't had much fun since Oregon."

"Please don't remind me..."

"We both have changed since then." I ordered a tray of shots for us, Ash drank most of them but I had a few. Then he led me to the dance floor.

* * *

We danced for a long time, then we went back to the hotel. Now, you may be thinking that we share a room, you would be wrong. Ash isn't that dirty anymore. I ordered my favorite tea from room service. I just sat,drinking the soothing tea, thinking about life, my life.

I heard a knock. I opened the door to find Ash.

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed.

"Me neither." I told him. He came into the room, sat on my bed, and sighed. I sat down next to him."My life is a disaster," I said. His lips quirked upward a little, in attempt to smile.

"No, my life is a disaster," he said.

"Is this about Mary-Lynette?" He nodded. I took a long breath.

"Ever since I left her, I haven't felt more alone," he said,"I mean, you're always with me, but it isn't the same," he closed his eyes, it had always been hard for him to talk about his feelings.

"C'mon, you have me and I have you, I tried to be happy. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He reached out, put his arm around my waist, and pulled me towards him. Tears started to form in my eyes and I sniffed. I never cry, especially not in front of Ash. He hugged me tighter. I wiped away my tears and we stayed like that for a long time.

You might be thinking, why is she crying?Well, I just got kicked out of the Joint Council.

* * *

**That is the kind of stuff I write during Math! Hope you like it, I will update soon because there are many more Math classes to come and 9 200-page stories to rewrite! Please review! This is my first Fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I've been having school drama, so I've been busy, if any of you are good with that stuff and are between 12 and 15, pleases PM me! Oh, I write alot but i HATE typing! So, sorry about short chapters!**

* * *

****_I got kicked out of The Elders because of Ash. I used to hang out with him too much and did all kinds of bad things! I would be like him, my sisters hated that, Thierry hated that... so they kicked me out._

_"You have to leave"_

_"Fine! I'll go!" i was mad, I had been one of them for 1800 years! it was completely unfair and I was disgusted..._

__I don't want to think about that...it gets a little R rated

"Ash," I was shaking him awake. I really needed to talk to him. We had fallen asleep together last night. It's not like THAT, dirty-minded brats! We were just tired!

"Hmm?" that was weird, he was NEVER tired. I mean, unless he hadn't fed for a while. I gave up. I let out a sigh.

I bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye," I whispered in his ear. I hurried out of the room. Ash suddenly sat up and face palmed.**(Whenever I imagine someone facepalming, it comes out so animated!)**He couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

****I hope he doesn't look for me, I thought as I got out of the car. But I knew he would, he always does. I sighed and looked up at the huge Vegas mansion. I rolled my eyes, who lives like this anyway?

_I do_, I heard in my mind. The amused voice was Thierry's. I smiled and walked up to the door.

"Nilsson, please, only bring the small suitcase."

"Alright miss, when will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow," he nodded. I opened the door and went straight to Thierry's study. "Hi," I said, embarrassed. When I had a problem, I came to Thierry. He looked up and smiled.

"What did he do this time?" he asked knowingly.

'Nothing. I was just getting too attached to him." I shrugged and lied, "I won't stay here as long as last time, I just needed to see Lily." I reassured him.

"Of course, you know where to find her," Thierry went back to work. We were all like a family; me, my sisters, and Daybreak. We loved the soulmates that would came here. We knew(my sisters and I) that more would come. One of which would change Thierry's life.

I walked into Lily's room. She was sitting on the sofa, wearing jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt. That meant she knew why I was here. she usually worked while wearing white dresses. Jeans meant that she was going to travel. We have special 'powers'. We can see the future and stuff. Even though we are, like, different.

"Let's go,"she raised her arms, as if presenting herself.

"Um I was planning to leave tomorrow, sorry," I grimaced, showing her I was sorry.

"Oh, shit, now I have to change again," She got up and went to her closet. I sat down on the bed, Lily had a pretty room. It was blue and white. Mine and Violet's were exactly the same, but mine was red and black, and Violet's was purple and black. Violet came and stayed in Vegas sometimes, so Thierry always kept our rooms ready. Lily came out of her closet, obviously wearing a dress. It looked as though she was Lady Galadrielle or something. I tsked a few times, then got up and went to my room.

* * *

**WHAT YOU DON'T GET is that, if you read till this chapter, it means that you like this story! So, you'd better review and follow me! I WANT to be knbown worldwide so I can take over the world in Peace, and NOONE will mispronounce my NAME! So, review! PM! FOLLOW!**


End file.
